Kryptonite Kiss
by TeenQueen71092
Summary: The Loft scene between Clark and Lana in 8-14 Requiem
1. Clarks POV

_I dedicate this to my little sister and her die heart love for smallville and everything superman related. _

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM SMALLVILLE/SUPERMAN! (Though, It would be pretty cool if I did!)

* * *

Clark's POV:

I needed time to think. Time to soak up everything I just witness. I knew that my_ ''gift'' _seemed more like a curse at times. Choosing between the fate of the world and everyone I've ever loved or having Lana, the girl I've seemed to never get out of my mind be injected with the only thing in this world I can't handle. It seemed like a lose- lose situation for me, but in the end, I know it's the right thing. I needed time in my loft. The only place I knew I could be myself. I walked up the stairs to the very top of level. As I turned the corner, there stood Lana in a full black outfit. She looked so beautiful standing there, I wanted so much to wrap her in my arms and kiss her. I started to get closer.

"Clark, please" Lana said. She held up her hands to stop me. "I don't want to hurt you." I stopped. All I could do was stare. I could already feel the tormenting effects of the kryptonite that was within her.

"Lex already took care of that." I said. There wasn't anything else that anyone could possibly do to hurt me anymore than right now. She looked at me, understanding completely what I meant. I could tell it was hurting her too.

"Did you talk to Dr. Groll?" I asked worriedly. I hoped there was some way he could help us. Lana bit her lip shyly and nodded. Her facial reaction wasn't hopeful. "Can he help us?" I asked once more. I felt so helpless knowing that I couldn't help her myself. Lana's eyebrows pulled together for a second and shook her head. The news that was about to come wasn't good.

"No." She answered back. For some reason she looked brave, but it was breaking my heart. I had to swallow the lump burning in my throat .  
I had to show her I was brave too, but the endurance was harder than the kryptonite.

"I'm gonna do e_verything_ I can to fix this, Lana."I assured her. I was inching my way, to show how committed I was, but she was backing away from me shaking her head. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Her brave mask was no longer plastered to her face. "I will find a way for us to be together." I said indignantly looking in her sad eyes. Her once brave mask was turning into a mask of doubt. For once she didn't have faith in me.

"Clark, He tried everything." She said shaking her head. "He can't reverse the process." A wave of shock stunned me still. There was nothing I could do. For the first time in a long time, I felt defeated. It took everything I had not to cry. I could see the tear welling in her eyes again.  
She tried to hide it with a small, quick smile.

_"I love you"_ She assured me.

The smile was sweet but the sadness in her eyes was not.

"I always will." She continued nodding her head. She said it so convincingly that I almost had forgotten all about the sadistic fiend that now consumes her. Her smile faded.

"I know what I need to do with my life now." She told me. The way she said it made me feel that I was cut out. Like she didn't need me. I didn't want her to go out there and try to save the world. I know it feels selfish, but I know what kinds of danger the world holds. The cruelty that walks amongs us and will do whatever it takes to destroy someone like her, even if it means sacrificing themself or even the people they love. It was too much. I didn't want her to get hurt. Her eyes glazed over deep in thought.

_"Life is..." _She started. _"... So Precious..." _Tears were forming by her words. _"...So beautiful..." _A smile formed on my lips. "...And to be able to protect that, that's an amazing gift." There was a hint of excitement forming in her voice. "I know you feel the same way." I could feel her staring deep into me, searching for a connection. But she was so naive.

"What_ we _have is beautiful." I reminded her. My eyes burned with acid tears. I wanted her to be with me, to stop time and be with each other, but doubt came washing that away.

"Clark, we made our choice on that roof." She assured me, swallowing back a lump in her throat. "And I know we would do it again, because both of us are _driven_ to do this, even if we can't do it together." I could tell she had already sealed her fate, but I couldn't let her. I had to stop her. It was for the best.

"_Don't leave_." I begged. My broken heart couldn't take watching her walk out of my life again. "_Don't leave again, Lana." _My vision was becoming a wet blur. I could feel her heart breaking too. She didn't want to leave but she felt that the fate of the world needs her. But I need her more._ Right here, right now_.

"Even if we can't be together, I _want_ you in my life." I said, hoping that my words could freeze time so we could be with each other. I could see that my words had an effect on her, but not strong enough.

"Well, that's where you're stronger than me." She stated. She sighed in remorse. "To see you..." She paused with sadden eyes and quivering lips. The thought and reality started to sink in. "... On the street everyday..." The tears were returning "... And not be able to touch you." A tear escaped from her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought, that much was noticable.

"_Stay." _I begged again. That was the only word I could say. Out of everything I've said, this is the one thing I want her to obey.

"No." She breathed. The tears were eating up her words. I had to swallow back a bigger lump. The words were like kryptonite. I had to prove to her. Make her want to stay. I couldn't let her leave again. It was killing me to see her cry, and the thought of her leaving was even more aggressive than that. I needed her badly. I didn't care what the price was. I couldn't live with myself if she left. I started my way towards her.

"_Clark, don't_" She choked out forcefully. Tears were streaming uncontrollably as she started to back away, but I couldn't stop. I wouldn't. "Don't." She mouthed. Her face was contorted in pure agony. The kryptonite started punching at me, throwing itself at me. It was almost hard to breathe, but I would go through this twenty more times before I let Lana walk away from me. It took everything I had to even stand up straight. I felt like I was carrying the whole world on my back. I stopped staring at her intensely so I could catch my breath, but I felt like I was drowning. Drowning in a pool of Kryptonite.

Lana stared at me with widened eyes, shaking her head. I felt like I was sinking, a prisoner to Lana and the fiend that was embedded in her. It almost knocked me down, but I still shuffled my way to her. She looked at me knowing how much pain she was unwillingly putting me through. It really wasn't her fault. She had no control, and that is what was killing her. I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders, trying so hard to defeat this agony. I took a deep breath, knowing I've made it this far.

I looked directly into her wet eyes, struggling even more to look at her. I cradled her face in my hands, showing her how much I wanted her close to me. And without any further thought, without weighing out the even more pain that was about to come. I put my lips to hers and kissed with everything I had, kryptonite and all. The agony was excrutiating, but her soft lips made it_ almost_ bearable. It felt like the kryptonite was eating its way through me. Like it would leave me to be a pile of ash skattered across the old wooden floor. I could feel her kissing me back, knowing how much pain I was going through, but we both didn't care. She placed her hand lightly behind my head, taking me all in as well. We could've been kissing for hours, days, months even. I didn't care. Nothing in the world mattered at the moment. I could feel the kryptonite rapidly taking over me, the piercing pain feeding it's way down my throat and clawing it's way out of me. I pulled away, forcing myself away from her lock. My head was spinning. The darkness was hastily taking over me. Lana's feeble arms were trying to hold me up, but her sobs took the best of her. I could see her feet scrambling away from me. I wanted to stop her from leaving, but the pain kept me to the ground.

"_Goodbye, Clark Kent_." I heard Lana's small, weak, whimpering voice say to me, this is it. I let her escape from my once iron grasp. I could hear her walking down the steps.  
Taking in deep shallow breaths, I remained hunched over on the ground. I looked over at Lana. She stared at me armorously.

"That night at the cemetary, when introduced you to my mom and dad. You told me that I'd never be alone." She reminded me. "That my mom would always be watching over me." I looked at her sadly, remembering that freshman girl I had the biggest crush over. "We're in each others hearts, Clark." She said poetically, but I wanted it to be more. I wanted to be with her physically, mentally, and in every possible way.

_"I love you." _She said for the last time. And without another look, she turned around and walked away.

I stared at her, watching her walk out of my life. This time for good. My heart was breaking again. I couldn't find words to make her stay with me. I was speechless beyond belief. I didn't understand. I couldn't. What did I do? What could I have done differently? I was in too much pain, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. Broken beyond repair. I had to find words, something to say. Anything. I could here her footsteps becoming more and more distant  
"_I love you." _I said softly, almost inaudible to my own ears. No one could here the only three words that came to my mind. Not even the girl who said them first.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Lana's POV next!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I READ AND LOVE THEM ALL!**

**Love ya! **


	2. Lana POV

**Lana POV: **

Clark should be here any minute now. He always seemed to find comfort in his old, wooden loft.  
I knew the news that I got from Dr. Groll was going to devestate Clark, but he had a right to know. I could hear Clarks slow moving footsteps making its way up the stairs. My heart was racing, I had to control my breathing. I had to be strong for the both of us. I finally saw Clarks head appearing up the stairs. Finally he spotted me and stopped. Staring at me with big blue eyes and wearing a blue shirt like he used to back in our high school years. I was worried for the question that was burning in Clarks mind and mortifyed to tell him the answer. I tried to hide my feelings, for Clarks sake. I didn't do a very good job because Clark was inching towards me.

"Clark, Please." I said. "I don't wanna hurt you." I held up my hands to stop him for coming any closer. He stopped, He stared directly at me.

"Lex Already took care of that." Clark replied with remorse. My heart sank, I knew what he ment about Lex. Lex has hurt us both beyond forgivness I could see the question I've been dreading forming in his eyes. "Did you talk to Dr. Groll?" Clark asked doubtfully. His eyebrows furrowed. The question was released from it's cage. I didn't want to answer him. I felt heavy with sorrow, All I could do was nod.

"Can he help Us?" Clark asked almost immediatly. I could see a hint of the high school farm boy in his eyes. My mouth tightened with a quiver. I shook my head.

"No" I finally said. Time felt like on long agonizing minute. I could almost feel his heart breaking in his clear blue eyes. He tilted his head slightly in defeat. I wanted so much to hug him. Wanted so much to show that him that we could still be same, But that time has expired. I could see him lost in his own little world, trying to find something to say that would give us both hope.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to fix this, Lana." He replied. "I Wll find a way for us to be together." He said it with such athority I almost believed him. But almost isn't good enough.

"Clark, he tried everything." I told him. Bringing him back to reality. "He can't reverse the process." I felt like I took a knife and drove it down deep in his chest. He looked stunned with the ugly truth. My heart sunk even more. I felt like a deflated balloon lying flat on the wooden floor.  
A tear escaped from myeye. I wanted to tell him something to make him feel better. Something to relieve this burden that was almost sufffocating us.

_"I love you." _I assured him It almost felt Clich coming from my own lips, but it was true. I know I've hurt him too many times and most of which he didn't even deserve, but he always forgave me. "I alway will." I Forced a smile on my face. "I know what I need to do with my life now." I could see a mixture of questionable in his face. I always knew that he disapprove of me being anywhere near danger, but I wanted to. I need to know I'm doing something good, not only for Smallville, but for the world. I wanted him to be proud of me, but he isn't, and I understood.

_"Life..."_ I started. _"...Is so precious..." _I paused. Keeping track of my train of thought. _"... So Beautiful_." I started to get choked up by the thought. "And to be able to protect that, that's an amazing gift." I paused for a second hoping everything I said would ease his doubt.  
"I Know you feel the same way." My words had an effect on him, that much was true. But what kind of effect it did, I wasn't sure. His eyes were a glossy sheet.

"What we have is beautiful." He said with a childlike charm. Including '_we_' was defestating to hear. There's no such thing as we anymore. It's just Lana and Clark now.

"Clark, We made our choice on that roof..." I told him giving him another devistating dose of reality. "... And I know we would do it again..." I said nodding my head with athority. "...Because both of us are driven to do this, even if we can't do it together." Each does was utterly killing him. I know it's harsh but I couldn't kid around in a situation like this.

"Don't leave." Clark replied quietly. Tears were forming in his baby blue eyes. "Don't leave again, Lana." Now he was stabbing me. I swallowes back the tears that would come back later. "Even if we can't be together, I want you in my life." My heart sank even deeper. I want him in my life just as much as I want to be in his. I felt weak, I felt like I didn't have any control.

"That's where you're stronger than me." I felt like I was made of glass. Translucent and could be broken by the lightest touch. My throat felt dry and swollen "To see you..." I started, looking away. "... On the street everyday..." I could feel his stare burnning in me. "... And not be able to touch you-" I had lost it by now. Another tear fellfrom my eye. Clark was about to loose it too. I've really never seen Clark cry before. He's always been strong.  
"Stay." He finally said, staring at my sobbing face.

"Don't." I answeres, I could no longer control my tears. Clark licked his lips in discomfort. He tighted his jaw and started edging towards me. "Clark, don't" I pleaded. He was going to put himself in even more pain. Each step he took I took two more back. "Clark." I choked softly. I was crying uncontrollably, I felt broken, shattered into a million pieces. Clark was grunting with each little step, the pain looked almost excrutiating. It was all because of me. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help him, to give him support, but I knew if I touched him, the pain would only expand. He almost stumbled over his own two feet, wobbling to one side to the other.

"Clark" I mouthed, I looked at him, but he kept push his way to me. I couldn't imagine the pain I was giving him, couldn't fathom it in the least. My lip started to quiver, he looked in so much misery. It was torturing him. He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. His eyes radiated sorrow. He looked deep into my eyes locking my gaze, and without further thought, he craddeled my face inbetween his hands and put his lips to mine. Clark's soft lips were comforting, I didn't want to let go. We both were fully aware of how much pain he was going through, but neither of us seemed to care. I've longed for this feeling, I wanted to embrace it. Put it in a box and never let it go. I wanted all of him, I wrapped my arms around the back of his head. I didn't know wheather or not to pull away first, or wait untill he took control. Time felt non-existant. We could've been kissing to the end of the world for all we knew. He pulled away forsefull. I looked at him in terror. He almost collapsed but he had the strength to keep his balance. His eyes looked sleepish and tired, like he was going to pass out. Clark finally fell with aloud 'thunk'. I felt nauseated with woe. I had to walk away. The once strong man of steel was now hunched over gasping for air, all because of me. Was this love? How could it be? It hurt too much for it be love.

"Goodbye, Clark Kent." I wimpered, I couldn't bear seeing him like this. His breaths were fast and shallow, trying to recover. I walked down the steps grabbing the wooden rail for much needed support. I took a deep breath to pull myself together. Clark couldn't manage to get up. I looked at him, he looked so broken, so distraught it was horritying.

"That night at the cemetery, when I introduced you to my mom and dad..." I remineced all the way back to freshman year. "...You told me that I would never be alone..." Clark's breaths were barely getting better. "... That my mom would always be watching me." Clarks stared at me with furrowing eyes. "If we're in each other hearts, Clark..." I unnunciated every syllable. "I will always be with you." I assured him, hoping he'll never forget that. "No matter what."  
Acid tears were forming in my eyes.

_"I love you." _I finally said. He looked at me with big, blue, wet eyes begging me not to leave. He was almost petrified.

I had to leave. And without another look, I turned around and left. I walked down the creeking, old steps. The meter rocks have ripped me away from everyone I have ever truly loved in this world, and now it takes over me.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I hope all of you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**LOVE YA!**


End file.
